The present invention relates to internal combustion engines, and to choke and priming systems for internal combustion engines.
Internal combustion engines utilizing a carburetor, such as those engines in a lawnmower, a snowblower, or other outdoor power equipment, may include a choke assembly. The choke assembly typically includes a choke valve that is located in an intake of the carburetor. The choke valve can be operated manually or automatically to adjust fuel-air mixture in an intake of the engine. Particularly, during a cold start of the engine, the choke valve is closed in order to enrich the fuel-air mixture, which assists with starting the engine.
Internal combustion engines may also include a primer to assist with starting the engine. The primer is used to pressurize a fuel bowl of the carburetor. By pressuring the fuel bowl, more fuel is transferred from the bowl to the air intake of the carburetor, which also enriches the fuel-air mixture to assist with starting the engine.